Healing Hermione
by Sly.Lyk.A.Slytherin
Summary: Here it is rewritten& re-edited! Turns out Hermiones home life isn't as everyone thought, turns out HERMIONE is as everyone thought. What happens when she shows her true colors? Will everyone ccept her? Is she hidding something else? Takes place in Ootp.
1. Chapter 1: Damage

**Chapter 1: Damage**

"Why don't you just go back to that damn bar? You obviously want to be there more than you want to be here so why come back in the first place?"

"And you wonder why I want to be there more than I want to be here! I can't stand to hear your screeching voice!"

I blocked out the yelling, I had enough practice after ten years. Sighing I opened up journal, picked up my pen and started to write.

_Today was better than most but that's probably because it's finally August, only one month left till Hogwarts. I miss home, I can't stand my parents constant fighting over every little damn thing. _

_Mother and Father were fighting again, but when has that really been new. Most of the time it's for small, stupid things so I can never entirely understand the problem. All the fighting is starting to really get to me. Usually it starts out with a simple conversation, but then everything turns to hell when they start fighting. And now after all this constant fighting I find it hard to believe that we were once a happy family at one point in your lives. _

_When either of them starts to fight with me they do it because they know I can't fight back, not really. When I fight with mother I can let slip my opinions and my anger but still always giving in at the end because I have no choice but to. But I wouldn't dare it with father. When he picks a fight with me I have no choice but to stay quiet, hardly speaking at all. He's made it so that I submit to my fear of him every time. He's hammered it into me so that I never fight back no matter how much I would want to._

_But a funny thing about our fights is that after it's over were suppose to just get over it like it never happened. I hate that they do that, just start to pretend like everything is fine again, like the fight never happened. But I hate it most because I can't just get over it, I can't pretend but I try. Oh, how I try!_

_After all the fighting is done for that short, sweet period of time, I pretend like I'm fine. Though now I feel as if I have been smiling a fake smile, and laughing that fake, forced laugh forever. Almost as if they have been permanently inserted into my life and won't go away. I can hardly remember the last time my laugh and smile haven't been forced since I've been here. I hope when I go back to school I might have a chance to make them real again. _

_I swear with the name calling, constant put-downs by Snape and the Slytherins, even the every year death threats with my best friend being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' it's still like a sanctuary to me. When I'm home it's like depression is a black pit to deep to crawl out of until September comes when it seems like I can finally see light again after so long in the dark. _

_Oddly enough I don't feel sad when I'm alone, I almost feel happy…..almost. Usually when I'm home I lock myself away in my room, or leave the house completely. As long as I'm alone and I have my music, I'm okay for the time being._

I sighed and closed my journal. I walked over to my desk and set it on top. I rubbed my eyes and yawned; chancing a look at the clock I saw it was 12:15 a.m. I have nothing to do so might as well let myself go to sleep tonight. Walking into my bathroom I opened my medicine cabinet I grabbed two of the sleeping pills before setting it back.

Looking at myself in the mirror you could tell how much I changed over the summer. My old honey brown hair was now a jet black and pin straight. Only a week after I got back I went and got a new hair cut, I wanted something different something that suited the real me. So I had it cut so that I got big, heavy emo bangs that covering my eyes with long layers in the back and short ones on the top. I got color contacts too, my left eye is scarlet and my right is violet, instead of my old cinnamon color. I had completely changed my style of clothing too; right now I was wearing grey tank and some comfy black jean booty shorts.

Sighing I turned away from the mirror and moved to lie down on my bed. I popped the pills in my mouth, took a quick gulp of water from the glass on my bedside table and lost myself in the song playing on my stereo, it was Damage by Fit For Rivals. I love this song because it almost remins me of me in a way.

I lost myself in the song and soon found my eyelids drooping as I fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

*~(_)~*

I got out of bed, trying to rub the sleep from my eyes to no avail. Thinking back on previous experiences I knew that it was going to take a few minutes for the grogginess to were off before I could do anything. God I hate those damn pills! I can never wake up in the morning after I take them, but sadly I wouldn't be able to sleep anymore without them. I had developed a habit of forcing myself to stay up till ungoddly hours, only letting myself sleep two or three hours at most. It was a bad habit I know but I couldn't seam to be able to break myself of it.

After I was sure I was awake enough I went to the bathroom and started a shower and went through my normal routine. After my shower was done I changed into my dark grey tank top, short black and dark purple mini skirt, a silver and black studded belt with another plain grey belt over it, with fish net tights, and my black and white converse. I grabbed my bracelets, my silver skull pendent necklace and I was done.

I dried my hair with my towel and then walked back into my bathroom to fix it. Luckily I didn't have to straighten it thanks to the permanent straightening charm I used before I got on the train home. Thank God for that, it would suck if I had to straighten my old bush hair nearly every day. Styling is easy only requires combing it out and a blast of air with a blow-dryer. I love my new hair! Next I did my eyeliner and mascara and then I was done.

I grabbing my grey messenger bag from where it hung on my closet door nob. I walked down stairs and saw my parents were both passed out on the couch, a bottle of liquior in each of thier hands. Deciding not to bother trying to clean up after them, I walked into the kitchen wrote a quick note to my parents telling them where I'd be(even though I doubt they would notice I was gone), walked out of the house. I stopped on the sidewalk outside and put in my ear buds, turning on my ipod and started to my favorete park in the area.


	2. Chapter 2: Fate's Metting

**CH.2 A Meeting With Harry**

After walking for nearly half an hour I was finally at the park. The walk is long and quite frankly very boring but it's always worth it. The park had always been one of my favorite places to go when I needed to get away from everything. I plopped down in my favorite spot, under a big shady tree with soft green grass all around it. Pulling out my journal and a pen I started writing.

_I used to wonder why I loved my music so much. I wondered why I could feel so content when I hear the beginning of a song, and feel so relaxed when it's over. I think now that I've finally stopped holding myself back and just let myself breathe I might have figured it out. I'm starting to think that my music symbolizes my emotions. How I feel, what I feel._

_People wonder why I love books, why I love to read so damn much. When I read I get lost in another world entirely, a world other than my own. Whether it's something stating facts, something about the past, or a tale about a secret fantasy world. Where nothing is the present. Where nothing is as good as it pretends, as good as it should be…... _

Closing my journal and putting the pendown. I closed my eyes and leaned back. I let myself lost in the feel of the rough bark of the tree against my back, of the soft grass underneath me, and the music ringing in my ears.

Something small and wet landed on my cheek, startled my eyes snapped open. I looked around myself and was surprised to see that it was raining! I must have been so out of it that I hadn't even noticed when it started to rain. I absolutely love the rain. Hurriedly pulling out my ear buds, barley stopping to turn off my iPod, I stuffed it in my messenger bag. Pushing the bag back under the tree so that it was in no danger of getting soaked in the rain. I wasted no time in running out from under the safe, dryness of the tree and into the cold wet rain.

I smiled up at the poring, grey sky enjoying the feel of the rain falling down on me. Closing my eyes and slowly starting to move with the rain, I couldn't help the childish giggle that escaped my lips every few minutes. I hadn't enjoyed myself this much in such a long time.

I flopped ungracefully down on ground and lay back, making myself more comfortable on the wet grass beneath me. Closing my eyes and once again losing myself in the feel of the rain falling against my skin. I was completely content to keep lying on the wet ground, getting soaked by the rain but not really caring one bit. But it fate had other plans it seems.

I could her footstep pounding across the wet grass heading my way, making loud squishing sounds as they did. I couldn't feel the rain falling on me anymore and wondered what exactly could be blocking it. Prying my eyes open I was meet with a pair of curious and concerned bright green eyes staring at me.

"Are you alright miss?" he asked. I stared back at him, confused as to what _he _doing here, standing over me holding an umbrella no less. "I said are you alright?" he repeated conserned. Nodding slowly I started to sit up. "Err; here let me help you up" he said thrusting his hand out in front of me. I grabbed his offered hand and pulled myself up off the ground, shielding myself as well with his umbrella.

"Um, thanks" I said giving him a grateful smile.

"No problem" he said grinning back at me. "Hey, what were you doing lying on the ground in the pouring rain anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I uh, tripped" I said blushing crimson as I did. I only now realized how strange I must have looked. He nodded not looking very convinced. "Sooo… what are you doing here Harry?"

"How do you know who I am?" he said narrowing his eyes suspiciously, unconsciously reaching for his wand. I snorted.

"Who in the entire magical Britian doesn't know who you are?" I said smirking and then frowned at him. "You really don't recognize me?"

"No, sorry. Do I know you?" I frowned more than a little hurt by this. But I guess it was to be expected, I didn't really look like the Hermione everyone knew. I turned and walked back to my tree to get out if the rain, and sat down. I hadn't even realized he had followed me until I felt him sit down beside me and saw him close his umbrealla. "Really who are you?" Sighing I turned back to him, a frown still on my lips.

"I'll give you a hint" I smirked at him. "Were just bound to have some thunder and lightning any minute now with it raining like this. I don't know about you but I'd rather not die anytime soon, especially after what happened last year." I said my best bossy know-it-all voice. I grinned when I saw his eyes widen so much it was almost comical.

"Hermione?"

**Ok, ok I know it's kind of short but well... I had a bit of a writer's block on one spot and had to redo the chapter, then I forgot how to upload the chapter so I had to wait and ask a friend. Please let me know if it sucks or not, I live off of reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3: Question, Questions

**Chapter 3: Questions, Questions**

"Yup!" she said popping the 'p'. "Big difference from the last time you saw me huh?" He just nodded seemingly to shocked to give a real reply. When he still didn't say anything after a few minutes, she sighed. "Oh, come on Harry this can't be that shocking for you" Hermione was meet with nothing but silence and more stares. "Harry...please say something" she said nervously. He still only stared, and she couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head right now.

_What if his silence means he doesn't accept me as his friend anymore?_ she thought. But that thought only mad her angry, so she changed and was different from what he was used to, that didn't mean the old Hermione wasn't her...or part of her anyway.

"Okay fine, I give up!" She yelled after a few more minutes, angrily standing up and pulled the one strap of her messanger bag over her head. "Right now I'm cold and wet so I'm going home. So go ahead and just keep staring, don't say anything because I'm leaving. Bye Harry!" she yelled frustrated and started to stomp back home through the rain.

"Hermione! 'Mione wait!" She paused midstride and waited till he was caught up, once again shielding her from the rain with his umbrella, before resuming walking. "Mione I'm sorry for acting stupid. You know I didn't mean to get you mad or anything, I was just surprised is all. this new change of yours is alot to take in and it's not that easy to ajust to it that quick." She stopped walking completely and stared down at the ground.

"It's not like this is easy for me either Harry. I finally stopped holding out, I finally let myself be _me_! And when one of my best friends in the entire world finally sees the real me, what does he do?" She said clenching her fists, letting her anger flow. "He refuses to say anything and just stares at me like I'm some kind of freak!" Her anger seemed to suddenly disappear leaving her with nothing but her saddness. "Do know how that makes me feel? I almost thought you didn't accept me" there were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Mione..." he sighed and dropped his umbrella on the wet ground, letting the heavy rain soak him as well. "Mya please look at me…" He said, using his special nickname for her. When she still didn't look up he moved to stand in front of her, lifting her chin up to get her to look at him as he did. "Mya, I'm sorry. You know that I didn't mean to make you feel like that, it's was just going to take me a few minutes to adjust to this new change is all." She sniffed and nodded her head in understanding. He pulled her in for a hug, she relaxed into his embrace and hugged him back. "Your still my best friend" he said and she felt him tighten his hold on her waist.

"I'm still a little mad at you for not telling me earlier though" Hermione said pulling away and smiling at him. He laughed and bent down to grab the discarded umbrella from where he dropped it on the ground.

"Alright Mya, whatever you say" Harry grabbed her hand and tugged her into the direction he had previously came from. "Want to get out of this rain?" She only then realized how cold she really was and eagerly nodded. "Well come on then the Dursley's aren't home and they won't be back tonight, and if I'm luck tomorrow" he said grinning at her and they started on their way. "Are you cold?" he asked frowning.

"Yes, very much." He shrugged of his jacket and helped her put it on.

"It's a little wet but it's better than nothing I guess."

"Thank you" he only shrugged and nodded, showing that it wasn't really a big deal. The jacket was kind of big on her, coming down to about mid thigh, but it warmed her up a little. "Why are the Dursley's away?" Hermione asked curiously.

"They've gone to visit Aunt Marge, they didn't want risk her coming here after what happened last time" Harry said smiling slightly at the memory.

"Well, that barbaric women dissevered getting blown up like a balloon. She had no right to say those things about your parents like she did." He nodded his agreement, his eyes darkening at the memory.

"Sooo…. Are you going to tell me why?" he finally asked.

"Why what?"

"Why you suddenly decided that you needed a change in well, your entire appearance." Harry explained his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I haven't changed, not really. I guess you could say this is how I really am, I'm just not hiding the real me anymore." She stopped walking and turned to fully look at him. She took a deep breath before starting her story. "Last year and the years before I haven't been completely honest with everyone".

"Honest about what?" Harry asked a tad suspiciously. He really hated it when he was left out of things, especially things concerning his best friend. But he reminded himself this was her personal business and she has every right to not tell him anything.

"Well, for one I'm not nearly as optimistic as I make all of you think" she said smiling a little and started listing off things about herself. "I don't much like bright colors; I favor dark colors not light, bright ones. I can actually have a really bad attitude, so I'm not really that respectful. I'm can be very quiet; in fact in during my time in primary school some kids thought I was mute since I never talked, exept privatly to the teacher. I actually prefer quiet most of the time, and despise loud people. I'm more likely to get lost in my thoughts or my music rather than a book. And most of the time when I was in the library reading I really hiding in a corner of the library listening to my music" she finished.

"Well… I didn't expect all of that. Is that everything?"

"Sadly…no" Hermione smiled apologetically at him. He nodded in understanding, the suddenly grinned at her. "What?"

"I have an idea!" he said smiling at the brillience of his idea.

"Well stop grinning and spit it out then. What is it?" He thrust his hand out to her.

"I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?" Hermione burst out laughing but still shook his offered hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger, but I'd like it if you called me Mya instead" she said trying to keep the amused smile of her face but still failing.

"Well, Mya it's nice to meet you. Tell me a little about yourself".

"Like what?" Hermione frowned.

"I don't know, what are your two favorite colors?" he shrugged. Hermione tapped her lips with her fingers, thinking about her answer.

"Well, I guess my two favorite colors would have to be lime green and charcoal grey."

"Odd combination but still cool, mine is maroon and dark blue. What's your favorite food?" he asked, firing off his next question and continuing on like that for the remainder of the walk.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I know, I've been neglecting the story and I'm really sorry! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Say You Don't Want It

**Chapter 4: Say You Don't Mean It**

Laughing Harry and Hermione ran up to the porch of Number Four, Privet Drive both soacked to the bone from the rain but neither really careing.

"Harry hurry up it's freezing!" Hermione said having reached the porch first.

"Okay, okay hold your horses the house isn't going to run away from us" Harrry smiled and handed her the umbrella as he pulled out his keys and opened the door. Both of them hurriedly stepped inside the house and shut the door.

"I love the rain, I really do but I thought I was going to turn into an icecale out there" she said shivering as shse closed the umbrella.

"Well atleast you had my jacket to keep you warm, I didn't have anything" he said shivering just as much as her.

"Hey" shse said shrugging "you were the one who offered it up so you really shouldn't have anything to say." Harry opened his mouth to retaliate but closed it quick and nodded when he realized she had a point. Heck this was Hermione hes talking about, she is always 99.9% right. "Yeah, thats what I thought" she smirked. "Come on Harry lets change and warm up" she said pulling him away from the door.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." Grabbing her hand he pulled her up stairs and stopped in front of the bathroom door. "Well heres the bathroom and-" he stopped mid sentence and stared at her a bit wide eyed. "Shoot! Hermione you don't have any clothes to change into, I can't believe I forgot that" he frowned.

"Harry it's fine!" she laughed. "I have a spare pair of clothes right here in my bag" she said gesturing to said bag.

"Oh, well okay then" Harry said a light blush on his cheeks. Why did he start freaking out just beacuse he thought she might not have any clothes to change into, that was very stupid of him. "If you need me I'll be in my room, its the door right there" she nodded and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Hermione leaned against the door for a minute before pulling her now wet bag from around her shoulder and set it on the sink. Staring a her reflection in the mirror she sighed. She really hadn't been expecting this to happen, she hadn't thought she would see Harry for another month and suddenly he miraculously appears at her favorite park. She wasn't prepared for this to happen. What was she supposed to tell him when he askes the real reason why she had changed? It wasn't as if she had lied to him when he asked her, she just didn't tell him the whole truth about it. Oh, what was she going to do, she really wasn't prepared for this!

Deciding to dwell on the subject later Hermione pulled a extra pair of clothes from inside her bag and started to strip out of the soaked pair and slip into the dry ones. Now she was wereing a dark blue V-neck, long sleeved shirt, some black skinny jeans and her grey convers. She had taken off her skull necklace and placed it into the bag with her black and silver studded belt and her bracelets.

Grabbing a brush from inside her messanger bag, brushed out her wet hair, then scooped it up into a messy ponytail. After stuffing everything back into the bag and unlocking the door she took a deep breath, trying in vain to prepare herself for whatever was going to happen next and yanked open the door.

Hermione walked up to Harry's bedroom door and raised her hand to knock but froze mid way when she heard him talking.

"Gah! What am I going to do? Hermione's going to be in here any minute and my room is a reck!" she heard him heave a sigh and start shufflign around the room, presumably cleaning. Deciding she didn't really care if his room looked as if a tornado har run though it she opened the door and walked in. When she did he obviously hadn't noticed becasue he continued to pick up a pile of clothes on the floor and was about to stand up.

"HEY HARRY!" she yelled, thouroghly enjoying the startled, scared look on his face. But ended up with a face full of laundry that statled her so much that he ended up falling back on her butt.

"Oh my gosh, 'Mione I'm so sorry" Harry said digging for her in the pile of clothes. Laughing she pushed off some of the clothes from her face as he helped her out of the mountain of laundry that had previously engulfed her. "Are you okay?"

"Even though I ended up almost eaten by your laundry, that was to funny!" she laughed again. "You should have seen the look on your face!" she said clapsing in a fit of giggles as the image that sprung itself back into the fore front of her mind.

"Yeah, haha it's very funny" he said annoyed as he started to pick up the clothes.

"Come on Harry I was only joking" she said giggling again. "Don't be mad" she came up behind him and wrapped him in a hug. He turned around in her arms and wrappd her in tightly in his as she laid her head on his chest. "Are you still annoyed with me?" she said into his shirt.

"No, not anymore" Harry said sighing into her shoulder.

"Good" Hermione said pulling away a bit reluctantly. "Now help me pick up all these clothes you dropped!" she said with a smile.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry, because it was all my fault" he snorted and rolled his eyes at her. _She_ was the one that scared him and made him drop them! Bending down to help pick up the mountain of clothes.

***~(_)~***

"I can't believe it. No, I refuse to believe it!" Harry said defiantly sitting up straight on his bed and looked down at her.

"You have to accecpt it some time, you have no choice Potter" Hermione replied scathingly from her postion on the floor leaning against his bed.

"No! I told you I refuse to believe that Krum was actually gay! " He shook his head utterly horrified.

"I told you it's the truth! He came you to me in the library one day and just kinda started talking to me. After that we became friends of sorts and he confinded to me that he was acutally gay. It's the truth I swear!" She added as an after thought seeing his sceptical look.

"And why would he do that?"

"I already told you!" she sighed. "He thought I was nice enough, and he needed a cover date to the Yule Ball. He couldn't very well walk into the Great Hall wearing a pink dress on the arm of one of his bulgarian 'friends' now could he?" sighing she turned to look at him fully. "Harry you know just how cruel people really are, and could you imagine the things Rita Skeeter would have said in _The Daily Phrophet _about poor Victor?" she said a frown etched into her face at the thought of what that vile woman could have possibly said.

"But, he seemed soo... straight" he frowned, this whole thing just came as such a shock to him that he wasn't quite shure what he was suppose to think let alone say. But Hermione only smirked and rolled he eyes at him.

"Well that was the point wasn't it Harry! He couldn't just skip around everywhere actting as anything less then the tough, celbrity Quittach player now could he. Doing something like that wouldn't exactly go down very well with everyone else now would it.

"I suppose not" he frowned.

"So now you see my point?" he nooded in return. "Good" she sighed happy to have the matter finally settled. "Now it's my turn again!" she said.

Harry groaned and slumped against the wall letting himself sink further into the bed. If he was honest with himself he was a little afraid at whatever random question she was going to ask him. This new Hermione that he was getting to know was so different then the one he was so used to. She never did what he expected her to, when ever he would think that he finally had her figured out she would do something to make him think other wise.

"Have you ever played any musical instrament in the slightest?" she asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Err..no" he said frowning. The question had once again taken him by surprise just like everything else about her did, like he said she never did anything he expected of her.

"No?" she asked highly amused by the surprised, confused look on his face. She loved taking him by surprise, it was just to funny to see that shocked look on his face. She nearly died laughing when she told him that Victor Krum was gay, ah good times, good times.

"No, I tried one time in primary school but that didn't end very well" he shrugged. "Well anyway what about you? Do you play any instrament Mya?"

"Yeah I do actually" she smile almost shyly at him. "I play the piano, guitar and I'm working on perfecting my bass now."

"Wow, really?" Harry asked once again surpried by the new things he learned about her. She was so different from the Hermione he once knew her to be yet she was technically the same person he he met four years ago.

"Yes" Hermione nodded shyly to him seemingly embrassed by his surprise instead of amused by it like before.

"Can you sing to?" Harry asked, he couldn't quite understand why but he found himself excited by the idea. This time she didn't reply only nodded and stared down at her shoes, her face bright red. "Hey, why are so embarassed by the fact that you can sing?" he asked her curiously.

"I can sing but I'm not very good. In fact if I tried singing I'd probably crack your glasses with how bad my voice is" she smiled grimly at the thought.

"I don't believe it" he said smirking over at her. His tone of disbelief made her break her staring contest with the floor.

"Well believe it Potter like I said my voice could crack a window" she sighed and staired down at her shoes again. That was another thing that surprised him, when she'd get angry or frustrated with him she'd start calling him Potter. At first it startled him but then he soon found himself doing the best he could to sooth the frustrtion or anger just to have her calling him Harry again, he didn't like it when she called him Potter it gave him a strange, sad, empty feeling in his chest.

"No, I refuse to believe it until I get proof" he said giving her what he thought was an encoraging smile.

"You want me to sing Potter?" Hermione asked frowning at the offwhite shoelaces of her worn converse.

"Yes" he told her simply determined to her sing and for the love of Merlin to stop calling him Potter!

"Fine" she sighed "but don't laugh or so help me I'll hex you into nex year" she said giving him a meaning full look. He nodded and made a show of zipping his lips and crossing his heart. Nodding she took a deep breath and started to sing:

_**"Talk all the talk with a poet's style  
>Tongue like electric, eyes like a child<br>Eye on your wives and the classic cars  
>Live like a savior, live like the stars<br>Talk all the talk with a model's smile  
>Tongue like electric, eyes like a child<br>Buy all your highs and the classic cars  
>Die on the front page, just like the stars<strong>_

The big screens, the plastic-made dreams  
>Say you don't want it, say you don't want it<br>Its our world, the picture-book girls  
>Say you don't want it, say you don't want it<br>Don't you ask me if its love my dear  
>Love don't really mean a thing round here<br>The fake scenes the plastic-made dreams  
>Say you don't want it, say you don't want it"<p>

He could feel his jaw practically hit the floor. She was amazing! He couldn't believe how great she was, nor could he believe he had never heard her sing before this. What was he thinking!.

Feeling both scared and anxious with his silence Hermione looked up into his startled face. Was she reallly so bad that he had she shocked him into silence? He was starting to make her feel nervous agian.

"Hermione..." he stated.

"Um, yeah Harry?" she asked her nervousness doubled by his lack of response.

"That was one of the best things I've ever heard!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked both hopeful and disbelieving.

"Yeah, I just can't believe that I never heard you sing before!"

"I'm not _that_ good Harry" she said her face turning scarlet. He only looked at her disbelievingly.

"Your being insecure about this, why?" Harry asked her curiously.

"You'lll find in do time that I'm far more insecure about alot of things than I am with my voice" she mumbled. He looked at her in surprise.

"What did you mean by that?" he asked slidding off the bed and taking a seat next to her on the floor, he turned to her. He heard hermumble a string of curses under her breath, she obviously hadn't meant for him to hear that.

"Nothing, just drop it okay!" she replied defecively.

Mya-" he started but was abrauptly cut off.

"Hey, it's getting late you want to get something to eat?" she said standing suddenly, already grabbing her messanger bag from the floor where she had carelessly tossed it and headed for the bedroom door. Deciding to leave the subject alone for now he sighed and got up off the floor following her through the door and down stairs.

As he reached the bottom of the stairs he turned towards the kitchen but was stopped when Hermione called him frome the doorway.

"Where are you going?" he asked curiously as she pulled on a jacket.

"Where going to get something to eat aren't we?" she said with a raise eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, but well Dumbledore said that I should stay in Little Whinning" Harry said running his hand frustedly through his hair.

"Okay, well you can stay here while I go get us something to eat" Hermione said with a smirk. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What are you trying to goad me into going?" he said crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow of his own. Her smriked even wider at him in return.

"Maybe" she said with a shrugged as she opened the front door. "You wanna find out?" she said nodding to the door, a smirk still plastered on her face.

**Sorry for the long wait! But this thing took me forever to get reorganized in my head, and then even more for me to get organized on paper! And then with trying to get used to high school, get passing grade all the while dealing with the rest of the drama in my life this wasn't exactly at the top of my priorety list. But alas here it is!**_**  
><strong>_


End file.
